Utility vehicles for agriculture, forestry or construction, as well as winches and cranes, are often driven by one or more hydraulic motors via a speed reduction gear or a step-down gear unit. Such vehicles typically include one or more pumps for supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid to one or more hydraulic gear motors. Many gear motors, because of the geometry of the gear teeth, inherently produce a small torque pulse for each gear tooth as the gears rotate, and this in turn produces torque pulses in the drive output of the motor. Such torque pulses are commonly referred to as torque ripple. The torque ripple can produce undesirable noise and vibration.